Gaara's Rupert
by Karel-kun
Summary: Gaara loves his childhood teddy bear, even though he's like....15...But what happens when he hugs him just a little too hard? Thank you if you read it...and Thank you for taking time out of your life to read this summary thing..
1. The Old Man

**Gaara's Rupert**

It was a normal day in Sunagakure, people's houses were getting bombed, people were dying, cows flying in tornadoes, and as Sand's Kazekage, Gaara sat in his bed doing nothing. No one was around, he was alone, all by himself, silent, staring at nothing. He thought about Rupert, his childhood friend. His only friend. He pulled the invisible string that hung from the ceiling over his bed. A panel in the ceiling opened, and Rupert fell out.

"RUPERT!!!!!" Gaara expressed his love for his teddy bear by squeezing it to his chest and wrapping his arms around it. It was a BRUTAL hug…..due to its BRUTALITY, Rupert's eyes popped out.

"…" The speechless Gaara stared at his eyeless friend.

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERT!!!!!!!!!"

Vains popped out of the red-haired boy's eyes, he popped his blood vessels. He ran out of the building frantically, clutching Rupert in his arms. It was midnight, completely dark. His blood-shot eyes glowed in the night.

"HELP, HELP!!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!!! RUPERT IS DYING!"

No one was around, Gaara had found himself in a middle of an unknown desert. He looked around, and saw a man crawling through the sand.

"Hey you! Please help me! R-R-Rupert is dying!" Gaara pleaded, emphasizing with his hands the eyeless Rupert.

"Please, kind sir," the man answered, "Help me, I have been stranded in this deadly desert that is filled with millions of monsters for a year…" Then man coughed and spread germs over Gaara's bare feet. Gaara twitched and was about to kill the man, or kick him, either one would satisfy him. His feet were already cut up from running all this way.

"I am the Land of Wind's Kazekage! how dare you cough on me!"

"I am sorry sir, I did not know that….but if you are the Kazekage, you would help me…."

"Yeah, I would help you, but nobody is watching, NOW HEAL RUPERT!" Gaara placed Rupert gently in front of the man's face. Gaara watched intently.

"Please! I haven't eaten for years! Help me! I beg of you!"

Gaara said nothing, he was waiting for the man to somehow heal Rupert. Several long minutes passed.

"I have a feeling that you aren't gonna heal Rupert and you are just a jackass that's wasting my time." Gaara was getting agitated by the old man's ignorance. '_Time to get kicked!_', he thought.

"Well I never intended to….but I'll see what I can do if you can help me and bring me to your village."

"How can I trust you? You're just a random person that I met in a desert. What if I give you food and shelter, but you never heal Rupert?!"

"Please help me…."

"No, you help me!"

"Help!"

"Ah, screw you!" Gaara picked up Rupert, kicked the man right in the face, and ripped off his head using the sand around them. The sand absorbed the blood scattered by the decapitation and the blood quickly disappeared. Some of the blood got on Rupert.

"Don't worry Rupert, we'll get your eyes fi---" Gaara held Rupert up to his face to find blood on him.

"Oh….my…God...RUPERT IS BLEEDING!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Eh, took me about an hour... Chapter 2 will be coming sometime soon...I got the name Rupert from Stewie's teddy bear in Family Guy...but oh well...I like the name Rupert...There is alot more to come...Leave nice reviews and thanks for reading...**


	2. It's DRAMATIC!

**Chapter 2**

**LAST TIME IN GAARA'S RUPERT:**

**Gaara hugged Rupert yaddayadda….just trying to make it sound dramatic…anyways….back to the story…**

Gaara rushed out of the desert back to the Sand Village, which was only a few feet away. Gaara took one step into the village and it started to rain, thunder even. His eyes were still bloodshot, and the blood on Rupert spread due to the wetness of the rain against its soft cloth outer covering. "Don't you worry, Rupert, we'll get you fixed right up! Don't you worry one little bit! Heheheheh…..HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" All of the blood was absorbed into the insides of Rupert, the cotton. "Ah, good, good…Your bleeding has stopped." In the instance in which he said that, he tripped over a random rock that just happened to be there for no reason at all. He fell, but the sand broke his fall, but didn't break Rupert's fall. Rupert fell out of Gaara's sore arms and out of his reach. "Rupert! NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Gaara yelled dramatically….DRAMATICALLY!!! He attempted to reach for Rupert, but failed. "NO! Rupert! Ugh…..ARGH!" He then decided to get up and walk to get to Rupert, but then thought it would be more dramatic to crawl dramatically. He crawled in pain towards Rupert, gasping in pain, even though he wasn't really in pain. He reached Rupert in about 3 seconds, hugged him, and gasped dramatically. There was a small cut on the side of Rupert's head, where he was "bleeding" before. A small amount of stuffing came out through the cut, stained blood red. "…" Gaara stared at it dramatically. "Rupert….YOUR ORGANS ARE COMING OUT!!!! OH MY GOD!!!!! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP MEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ...Dramatic Music...

**Soo...Chapter 2 is up...My mom and dad were nagging me the whole time I was doing it...so it took me a while...I hope you like it...look forward to chapter 3 and onwards...hopefully they would be longer...**


End file.
